


Double Life.

by KelseyKawaii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, First Time, Love Triangles, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: After fighting crime, the Phantom Thieves have a personal life too, you know?





	1. Chapter One

Karin was known for daydreaming. Even though she really wanted to pay attention in class, she could never bring herself to. Her mind was constantly filled with creative ideas for her writing. Many times, she found herself writing instead of studying. It was occuring more recently. She had loved to study at one point. Maybe it was because her twin sister was rumored to be knocking off the gym teacher, Kamoshida.

“Miss. Takamaki?” she heard the teacher call. She snapped out of her daydream, sitting up straight in her seat.  
“Y-yes, Sir?” she blinked, still in a daze.  
“Are you listening to me?” he asked, tapping his foot a little.  
“N-no, sir. I apologize” she sighed sadly. Sensing her sadness, the teacher's face softened. He shook his head a little.  
“It's fine, Miss. Takamaki. Just pay attention from now on.” 

She nodded, focusing her attention on the board where he had started to write equations once more. She started to take them down, and was thankful when he said it was their homework. She heard the boy behind her groan, and then start mumbling swear words to himself. Karin tried to focus her attention on getting her homework done before the bell rang, but his mumbling was annoying her. She turned in her seat, glaring at him.  
“Excuse me, Sakamato, but can you please refrain from mumbling so loudly? Or at all? It's putting me off.”  
Ryuji stared at her for a moment, as if debating whether or not to snap at her.  
“Fine.” 

She turned back around in her seat. She was just about to solve the first equation when the bell rang. She groaned, starting to pack her stuff away quickly. Within seconds, she stood outside the classroom, throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder and heading to her locker. She started to put the books that she didn't need away, and put the books she did need in her bag.  
“Karin?” she heard a familiar voice call. She turned her head slightly to see her sister standing there, looking worried. She ignored her, turning back around and closing her locker door.  
“Sis?” Ann sighed.  
“What do you want?” Karin asked her. Ann pursed her lips.  
“We need to talk.”  
“There's nothing to talk about” Karin said to her, starting to walk away. Ann took a hold of her arm.  
“Please. I beg you.” 

Karin stared at Ann's hand, which had gripped her uniform sleeve. Ann slowly removed her hand.  
“Okay then” Karin said.  
“Not here, though. We'll talk on our way to the station.” Karin nodded, and the pair moved towards the exit. A silence filled the air as they walked towards the station. Ann seemed very upset, but Karin didn't know why.  
“Well?” Karin said lowly. “What did you want to talk about?”  
Ann stopped in her tracks, looking up at the sky and blinking away a few tears.  
“It's not what it sounds like” she said.  
“Is it not?” Karin said, crossing her arms over her chest “it sounds like you're fucking Kamoshida.”  
“I'm not!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand as she started to sob. Karin sighed.  
“Come on, Ann. Don't cry. I don't mean to upset you but that's what everyone is saying about you, and I'm getting dragged into it.” 

“I promise you I'm not having sex with him! He wants to have sex with me but I keep telling him no!” Ann exclaimed.  
“Wait – what!?” Karin gasped. “Why the fuck haven't you told mom and dad?”  
“I can't. You can't either, Karin. It's for Shiho's sake.”  
“Shiho's sake my ass!” Karin said “we're telling them as soon as we get home, that's sick!”  
“Please!” Ann yelled. Karin froze up. She was so conflicted. On one hand, she knew telling them was the right thing to do, but she didn't want her sister to land up in more shit. There was a reason she didn't want anyone to know.  
“I can stick up for myself” Ann said lowly, wiping her eyes. “I promise. If this doesn't stop in two weeks, we'll tell them.” Karin hesitated before nodding.  
“Just – swear to me you won't let him do anything to you.”  
“I swear.” Karin took a hold of her frateral twin's hand, pulling her off towards the house and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
“I won't let him hurt you, Ann. I promise.”


	2. Chapter Two

The following day in class, Karin couldn't pay attention yet again. She was so concerned about her sister, that she hadn't slept a wink. She had even found herself standing outside her parents bedroom the night before, debating whether or not to wake them and tell them about Mr. Kamoshida.   
"What was the Roman name of the Greek God Hades, hmm, Karin?" the teacher asked. Thankfully, she was good at listening AND daydreaming.   
"Pluto" she mumbled, still staring at the wall. What could the teacher do? She had answered correctly. He clapped his hands together a little.   
"Very good." 

Karin's eyes flickered to him, giving him a small smile before returning her gaze to the wall to daydream some more. What on earth was Ann thinking not telling their parents? To hell with Shiho! If she needed something with Kamoshida she could deal with it herself. While Shiho was Karin's friend also, she wished that whatever Shiho was up to, she would leave Ann out of it. Though she did seem a little beat up lately, having a bandage on her leg and such...

A knock came on the classroom door, kicking Karin out of her daydream. She sat up straight, her eyes on Mishima, a boy she had heard was on the Volleyball team. He looked around nervously, before motioning towards Karin.  
"M-Mr Kamoshida would l-like to  speak with Takamaki-san." She raised both eyebrows. The teacher huffed.  
"I think you've got the wrong Takamaki!" a boy from the back of the classroom chimed, earning a laugh from everyone except Karin and Ryuji.   
"But-but I'm not on the Volleyball team" Karin said nervously. He shrugged. She stood up, taking her bag with her since school was almost over. She packed it up, swinging it over her shoulder and leaving the classroom after thanking the teacher for his lessons.   
"What does he want?" she asked once she was outside the door and had closed it. Mishima stayed silent, walking with his bandaged hands in his pockets. Karin was starting to get more and more nervous.

"Mishima-kun" she said quietly, stopping dead in her tracks. "What does he want?"  
"Something about something" he said, shrugging his shoulders "I - wasn't paying attention to him." He kept walking so she followed him. He motioned towards the PE Faculty office door from the end of the hallway. He looked guilty for some reason. She knew he knew what was going on, but she wouldn't get it out of him.   
"Mishima" she said, taking a hold of his arm as he started to walk away "If I'm in trouble, please get help. Please, please."  
"Mr Kamoshida won't hurt you" he said, yanking his arm away gently. "Just go inside. It's all rumors." 

She nodded slowly, walking in front of the door and raising her fist to knock.   
"Come in, Miss Takamaki" he said lowly. How on EARTH did he know she was there? She looked back down the hallway towards Mishima, who mouthed something to her. She couldn't tell what it was, though it looked like. "I'm sorry."   
She ignored him, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She leaned awkwardly against the door. Mr. Kamoshida didn't look at her for a moment, he just continued to type on his computer. Within seconds, he turned in his spin chair and gazed at her.   
"I-is there something you needed, sir?" she asked, looking at him shyly.   
"Nothing in particular" he said, smirking a little. He motioned to the seat in front of him, asking her to sit. She took a seat in front of him slowly, placing her school bag on the floor. 

"Ms. Takamaki" he said softly "you have such beautiful eyes." She gulped. Oh no.   
"U-um... thank you, Mr Kamoshida."   
"No need to thank me, darling."  
"Sir, why are you trying to have sex with my sister?" she suddenly asked. Her anger from the previous day had gotten the better of her. She covered her mouth, clenching her eyes shut. Lord knows what he would do to her now that he knew she knew. He coughed awkwardly, as if he hadn't been expecting that, which of course he hadn't.  
"She told you that, huh?" he asked.   
"I got it out of her" she said, gaining back her confidence "there has been rumors about you two having sex, so I confronted her about it. She said it was you trying, and she hadn't gone through with it. If you don't stop, I'm going to the police about it."

 

Mr. Kamoshida laughed a little. "Oh darling, it's not your sister I want. I want you!"   
Karin's eyes widened. She stood up, taking her bag. "I-I apologize, sir. But I am not interested."   
"Sit" he ordered. Karin backed up against the door. He stood, practically throwing himself against her. A loud bang echoed throughout the room, and probably the hallway outside.   
"S-sir, please. Don't h-hurt me. I'll do anything just - let me go." She wiggled to try and get out of his embrace. He shushed her, gently stroking her blonde hair out of her face. "So fucking beautiful." 

 

She struggled some more.   
"Come on, Karin baby. You'll love my big, thick-"  
"I'm a virgin!" she exclaimed "I-I'm saving myself for marriage!"  
"Don't think I don't know about you" he laughed "you're not a virgin."   
"H-how do you know if I'm a virgin or not? You're a teacher! A teacher!" she exclaimed again.   
"I know that on a night out last year, you hit it off with Sakamato and you two ended up fucking. Don't take me for a fool!" he yelled. She squirmed a little.   
"Th-that's not true! I would never have sex with Ryuji Sakamato!" she protested, even though it was true, as much as she hated to accept it. He leaned into her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe before whispering. "I know EVERYTHING about you, Karin Takamaki." 

She whimpered.  
"If you want your sister and your friend Shiho to be safe, let me fuck you."  
"W-what are you going to do to them?" she cried.   
"Oh, that's a secret." he chuckled darkly, locking the door behind her before pulling back and cupping her face in his hands.  
"I-."  
He wiped her tears with his thumb. "I came on too strong, but I want to take care of you, Karin. Let me take good care of you."   
"Mhm" she nodded, not wanting anything bad to happen to her sister and her friend "Okay." 

He leaned in, pressing soft kisses to her neck. Karin clutched onto the back of his shirt, allowing him to do so. She hadn't had sex in over a year, and her first time wasn't something she was exactly proud of, but neither was this - her second time. He moaned against her skin, gently humping his crotch against her toned leg. She wasn't even aroused by it. She felt so numb. He placed his hands between her legs, pushing her underwear back and gently massaging her pussy. She hummed a little, but he wasn't satisfied.  
"Oh?" he said, pulling back "you're not wet. Well then, how about YOU take control then, my gorgeous girl?"   
"Take...control?" she blinked.   
"Yes. Do whatever you want to do to me, whatever turns my precious girl on." 

She felt a tingle between her legs, which made her feel disgusting. The thought of being in control DID always arouse her, after all...but with Kamoshida? She had no choice, though. She cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down to her height and kissing him slowly. He placed his hands on her hips, gently massaging them through her jumper. She pulled back, pulling the jumper over her head.   
"Unbutton me" she ordered. Kamoshida slowly unbuttoned her shirt, allowing it to fall onto the floor. She watched him pull his t-shirt over his head, a small smirk forming on her lips as she took in his abs. She was impressed, as much as she hated to admit it.   
"Not bad" she said to him. He sat down on the chair, pulling her over him and kissing down her cleavage. "Just for you, my girl."

Why was she enjoying this? She hummed, reaching behind and unclipped her bra, throwing it across the room. Kamoshida kissed in between her breasts, before taking one of them in his mouth. "Fuck-" she moaned, throwing her head back. He held her by the small of her back, his cheeks flushing a bright pink as he sucked on her left nipple.   
"Who's a good boy?" she said, pulling him back by his curls and forcing him to look at her.   
"I am" he said softly, "I'm your good boy."   
Karin giggled, sitting on his thighs and pulling his track pants down a little. Even though she wasn't very good at being controlling, she could tell he was enjoying it. Though she wanted him to do her good, for some reason unknown to her. 

"You know what? Why don't you take control now?" she whispered in his ear.   
"Why?" he blinked "you were doing so well."   
"Pleeeeaaseeeee, baby?" she pouted "I want it so bad." Perhaps it was because she hadn't had sex since last year. She was just feeling horny. One time wouldn't hurt, right? But oh God Ann would be so angry at her.   
Seeing her pout drove Kamoshida over the edge. He picked her up, banging her up against the wall. She whimpered from the arousal, then let out a small giggle as he crashed his lips onto hers. 

"This is so naughty" he said to her, holding her up with one, strong hand as he pushed his pants and underwear until they fell around his ankles "a teacher and a student."  
"It's kinda hot" she breathed, cupping his face in her hands as he gently massaged her wet pussy, then pulled her panties to the side.   
"Very hot" he corrected. She held her panties to the side while he shoved his thick cock inside of her. She threw her head back as she let out a loud moan, furrowing her eyebrows as he kissed her throat and started to thrust deeply inside of her. She looked at him to see his eyes clenched shut. He held her up by her ass, gently squeezing her cheeks as he fucked her hard. Karin's cheeks were bright red, her breathing heavy. She swallowed thickly, nuzzling her nose into his neck and letting out soft, cute moans. 

Kamoshida was a hot mess, his curls sweaty, his breathing heavy too and sweat dripping from his forehead. Even though he was an athlete, she guessed he was excited about the whole thing.   
"M-Mr Kamoshida" she moaned into his neck, sucking on the flesh until she left a purple mark.   
"Mmmmm!" he moaned at the mention of his name, roughly smacking her left cheek. She flinched a little, though she loved every moment of it.  Just then, the bell to signal school was out chimed throughout the school. Chattering could be heard throughout the hallway, and the slamming of locker doors.  
"I'm so close, Karin" he gasped out "if anyone k-knocks, ignore it!"  
She clung tighter onto his back "M-me too, sir. Keep fucking me so hard!" 

Kamoshida thrust deeper into her, his movements becoming more erratic as he pressed his lips to hers furiously. She tangled her hands in his curls, clutching onto them as she felt herself near her orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, just in time for the pleasure to wash over her.  
"MR KAMOSHIDA!" she yelled as she came, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.   
"KARIN!" he roared as he came as well, the hot liquid filling her. Karin gasped, biting her bottom lip as he pulled out quickly, feeling the cum drip down her inner thighs. As the ecstasy washed away, Karin froze. Kamoshida was still holding her up, pressing soft kisses along her chest and collarbones.   
"Fuck, you're amazing" he moaned, placing her down onto the floor. Karin hurriedly rushed around the room, grabbing her clothes. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.   
"No-nothing. It's just, Ann will be waiting for me and I don't want her to be suspicious or anything" she replied quickly, putting her uniform back on and fixing her hair in her phone's reflection. When she looked at him, Kamoshida was putting his pants back on.  
"Well I have a meeting now anyway. Thanks for the good time."   
"Um..you too" she said, smiling a little "It was nice but let's not do it again." He looked a little disappointed.   
"Hm, okay."   
"Goodbye" she said to him, moving towards the door.   
"You're forgetting something" Kamoshida said, pointing towards her bra which had landed on his computer screen. She blushed furiously, grabbing it and shoving it in her schoolbag before rushing out the door. 

How was she supposed to tell him she wasn't on ANY type of contraception? She would just have to wait and pray. 


End file.
